There are a variety of messaging technologies or platforms that allow users to communicate by sending messages among themselves. The message platforms may include email, voice mail, instant messaging (IM), short message service (SMS), Internet relay chat (IRC), and really simple syndication (RSS), among other current and future message platforms. Messaging may be one-to-one such as IM, where one user may send a message to only one recipient at a time. Messaging may be one-to-many such as email, where one user may send a message to many recipients at a time. The messaging may be unidirectional or bidirectional. A bidirectional messaging system may allow a recipient to reply to a received message such as in email. A unidirectional messaging system may only allow a recipient to view, but not respond to, a received message, such as a news feed from an RSS system. A message platform may include at least one transport network that transfers messages from one network node to another, at least one network server, also referred to as a message gateway (GW) that is dedicated to the messaging service, and one or more messaging protocols. For example, the email message platform may comprise Internet protocol (IP) networks as the transport network, one or more email gateways, and the messaging protocol simple mail transfer protocol (SMTP).
A client device in a message system is used by either a sender to send a message or a recipient to receive and view the message. The client device may be a desk phone, a computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), or a mobile phone. Wireless devices are becoming a common choice of the client device for messaging. A wireless client device may support one or more message platforms, depending on the hardware and software the wireless client device may support. The more message platforms the wireless client device may support, the more computing resource and sophisticated software the client device may have to have.